Janji
by Piringgg
Summary: Mereka hanya berjanji untuk saling mencintai, bukan untuk mencintai selamanya. USUK. Fictogemino. Edited. A birthday present for Illen Stevani and Sally Dorothea.


**Janji**

**Words Count **(Isi, tanpa title dan adiknya)**: **632 words, 3798 characters (without spaces), 4414 characters (with spaces).

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Saya nulis Amano Akira tadi. *dibakar satu fandom*

**Warnings: **shounen-ai, (kemungkinan) typos, (kemungkinan) OOC, fictogemino, USUK.

**Special note: **Fic ini adalah sebuah fictogemino, sebuah fanfiksi yang bisa dibaca dari atas ke bawah ataupun bawah ke atas.

* * *

**Mini-author's note: **Dengan bahagia dan dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, saya mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Umur saya di FFn hampir satu tahun, jadi tolong doakan agar saya gak lambat dalam menyelesaikan sebuah fanfiksi. Dan untuk **Illen **dan **Sally**, I LOPE YUU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BABE DARLING SWEETHEART(?). Hatiku dan fanfiksi ini kuhadiahkan untuk kalian. :* *dibakar*

* * *

—_**a birthday present for my beloved Illen Stevani and Sally Dorothea—**_

* * *

**H**ingga akhir hidupnya, America akan selalu bebas untuk berlari di hatinya—

* * *

**A**merica telah bertumbuh. Menjadi salah satu negara maju di dunia. _Menjadi negara yang selalu England cinta. _America yang dulu ia rawat sepenuh hati. Malaikat berwajah manis. Malaikat dengan kekuatan yang tidak realistis. Malaikat dengan senyuman magis. Malaikat yang kebaikan hatinya tidak pernah habis. _Malaikat yang akan selalu ada di hatinya._ Malaikat tersebut telah bertumbuh.

**P**uluhan, ratusan—ribuan tahun penuh kesengsaraan. Ribuan tahun yang mengukir sebuah luka. Luka dari sebuah kenangan yang ditinggalkan oleh America. Hadiah perpisahan._ Hadiah perpisahan yang akan terus ada. _Dan sebuah kata cinta—sebuah pelukan mampu menghapuskannya. Ia memberikan dan juga menyembuhkan.

**P**elukan dan kalimat, "Aku mencintaimu." England ingat saat itu. Sebuah peristiwa di mana di mana tinggi England telah tertinggal jauh dari America. Sebuah peristiwa di mana England masih mengumpulkan segenap keberanian dan keberuntungan agar dapat mengatakan perasaannya. America lebih cepat, lebih berani, untuk mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Sebuah kalimat yang mengakhiri penderitaan England, dan membawa England ke depan pintu gerbang kebahagian. Yang menjadi guru pengajar arti cinta yang sebenarnya. _Semuanya telah berakhir_. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran England, sebelum ia berlari dan memeluk America. Mengubur semua luka di tahun-tahun yang telah lewat.

**Y**ang ada sekarang, yang akan terjadi padanya di masa yang akan datang. Semuanya akan ia kenang. Semuanya akan ia hadapi dengan tenang. Sinar matahari memasuki ruangan di mana mereka duduk bersama. Dengan perasaan cinta di hati mereka. Angin berhembus memasuki ruangan. Meniup setiap kesedihan dan kehancuran yang dulu pernah tercipratkan. Kicauan burung di luar menerobos masuk, membawa kedamaian dan mengiringi sumpah untuk saling mencinta satu sama yang lainnya.

**B**ila ia mengingat masa lalunya. Mengingat saat-saat dulu. Ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk mengukir senyumnya. Atau mungkin meneteskan air mata. Semua memori pilu. Semua memori yang membuat perasaan rancunya menggebu. Ia tak mampu menahan perasaannya. Biarkan semua emosi itu hanya menjadi sebuah tamu yang akan dibawa pergi oleh awan kelabu.

**I**ndah pada waktunya, itu yang mereka bilang tentang cinta. England tak mencoba menyangkalnya. Dulu ia mengutuki kalimat itu mati-matian. Mungkin karma menendangnya. Ia tak tertarik untuk mempermasalahkannya. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu bahwa karma seindah—"Aku tidak akan mencintaimu selamanya, England. Ingat itu." Seindah apa yang baru ia rasa.

**R**aut wajahnya tak berubah. Kepalanya disandarkan di bahu sang pemuda, seraya ia berkata,"Aku tahu. Lagi pula, kau tak akan mampu untuk mencintaiku selamanya."

**T**uhan menghadiahkan England dua buah anugerah, hati yang tabah dan yang tak mudah berubah. Hati yang dulu pernah rapuh, hati yang dulu dipenuhi oleh gemuruh rasa rindu. Hati yang tak pernah jenuh meski cintanya membunuh. Terus jatuh dan jatuh. Jatuh pada orang yang sama. Orang yang sekarang mengatakan, "Jangan salah. Aku hanya tidak tahu berapa lama selamanya." England tak membalasnya, America melanjutkan, "Janji untuk mencintaimu adalah janji untuk mengingat untuk mencintaimu." Terlalu dalam ia jatuh. Kedalaman itu yang mempertemukannya dengan ujung benang merah yang telah lama ia tunggu.

**H**ari yang telah lewat—yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Semua hari indah penuh cinta dan tawa. England ingat semuanya. America-nya sekarang telah duduk di sampingnya. Yang sekarang telah menjadi negara adidaya. America kembali berkata, "Aku berjanji untuk mencintaimu. Ini akan menjadi janji yang aku ingat selalu. Tidak selamanya, tapi aku berjanji untuk mencintaimu."

**D**engan pipi yang bersemu semerah cabai Indonesia, mulut England terbuka, "Aku tahu, America. Aku tahu." Jawaban seperti biasa. Ia tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Ia tidak mencintai America, ia hanya rela mati baginya.

**A**merica mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di dahinya, tersenyum manis sambil berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, England." England hanya bisa bersemu merah, menolehkan kepala agar America tak dapat melihatnya.

**Y**ang disukai England dari America, salah satunya, adalah sifat romantisnya yang diam-diam ada. Saat England melingkarkan tangannya, sepasang tangan akan terbuka dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan penuh cinta.

* * *

—England akan selalu menjadi cinta America, menjadi kebebasan yang selalu dicintainya.

* * *

_**Sekarang, silahkan baca dari sini ke atas.**_

* * *

**Author's note: **Oke, ini gaje. Gaje mendewa. Ditulis dengan keadaan otak saya yang berkata. "Itu fanfiksi AlaGio belum selese, ya. 1827 juga belum jadi-jadi. Nah, Kimchibowl ama Eksistensi yang Terlupa kapan? Nilai rapot-mu juga. Dan surat pernyataan yang retreat itu. Lalu—"

Otak saya lebih bawel dari mama saya. Orz.

Ah, yang terakhir. Huruf pertama di setiap paragraph yang dibold itu, itu membetuk sebuah "Happy birthday." Idenya muncul dari sebuah fanfiksi yang saya lupa namanya. *ditendang*

Dan akhirnya…

Selamat ulang tahun, Tsunayoshi Sawada! Semoga hubunganmu dengan Hibari Kyouya lancar. Meskipun dirimu lebih memilih dia dibanding saya, saya akan tetap mencintaimu selamanya! Punya banyak yang anak dengan Hibari, satu kampong kalau perlu. 8D Oh, karena saya gak bisa ngebuat fanfiksi untuk dirimu, hadiahnya hati saya aja, gak apa, kan? Selamat ulang tahun, sayang! *cium Tsuna* *dibunuh Hibari* *diusir* Oh, saya salah fandom. *dimakan rame-rame*

Selamat ulang tahun, **Illen Stevani **(10 Oktober) dan **Sally Dorothea** (14 Oktober)! Semoga cepat ketemu ama jodohnya, jadi saya bisa minta PJ. 8D *ditampar* Semoga sehat selalu, panjang umur, panjang nafas, dan panjang rejeki. Kalau rejeki udah panjang, jangan lupain saya.

Ditunggu reviewnya, terima kasih~ *peluk Italy*


End file.
